Just Say Yes
by hudgensxryder
Summary: What happens when after 2 years, someone comes into your life and wants a second chance?
1. Chapter 1

Mickie James sighed as her alarm clock went off, letting her know that it was time for another day of high school. She rolled out of bed and went to the washroom to brush her teeth and clean her face. Once she did that, the brunette went over to her closet and picked out a dark washed pair of skinny jeans, and a bright blue long sleeved shirt before changing into her clothes. After, she went over to her pink hair straightener and picked it up. Mickie then noticed a slip of paper fall from her dresser, and onto the floor. Confused, the 17 year old bent down and picked up the piece of paper. She then turned it over to look at it, and sighed when she did. It was a picture of her and her ex-boyfriend, John Cena. Letting a single salty tear fall from her eye, the brunette took the picture and ripped it up into small pieces, before throwing it on the floor. She slowly wiped her tears, as she remembered the night that changed her life.

_2 years earlier:_

_John Cena had taken his girlfriend of almost 2 years, Mickie James on a walk through the park. But this wasn't any ordinary night. This night would change both Mickie and John's life, forever. John was nervous about telling Mickie his big secret. He was worried about how she would take the news. He loved her and never wanted to hurt her, but he knew this would. As he held Mickie's hand, he felt the palm of his own hand starting to sweat. Mickie let go of his hand, stopped and turned to her boyfriend. Seeing the nervous look on his face, she knew something was wrong._

"_John, are you okay?" She asked, gazing into his icy blue eyes. John sighed and looked into the beautiful brown eyes of his girlfriend that over the years, he had grown to crave._

"_Come with me," He said, taking her arm and leading her to the park bench. He sat down on the concrete bench, and watched as Mickie sat next to him._

"What's going on?" She questioned, starting to get worried. At this point, she knew him too well. He was hiding something, and she just wanted to know what. John tucked a piece of Mickie's light brown hair behind her ear, and took a deep breath.

"_I have to leave," He slowly spoke, watching her. The brunette looked from the floor to John. Did she hear him right? Was he actually leaving?_

"What?" She questioned, softly.

"_My parents are making me leave, Mickz. We're moving from here," John said, looking at the ground. Mickie shook her head as she started to tear up._

_"No… You're joking, right? Please tell me you're joking," She raised her voice, and got up._

"_I'm so sorry, baby. I wish I was," He softly said, standing up as well, and turning to her._

"_How can you just leave me like that? Doesn't our relationship mean anything to you?" She yelled, but asked the second question in a whisper._

"_Of course it does, Mickie! But I have to do this…," John told her, wiping his girlfriend's eyes, as his own started to tear up. He then pulled her into a hug and held her close to him, never wanting to let her go._

"_But why?" She asked, keeping her hushed tone. John sighed and avoided the question. He didn't want to tell her why, as it would crush her even more. Just then, the two heard a car horn. They both looked over and saw a black SUV. Mickie cried harder as she noticed, that was John's parents car. The male sighed and wiped his own tears._

"_That's my cue. But never forget Mickie, I love you. So much," He said, before placing a soft, but passionate kiss on his girlfriend's lips. "Never forget," John repeated in a whisper, kissing her forehead gently. He then turned around and walked to the car, looking back at his girl one last time. He smiled a little before opening the door and getting into the car, leaving Mickie in the freezing cold weather, by herself._

"_I love you," Mickie softly said. She closed her eyes and cried when rain started to pour down, soaking her. Quickly, the young female ran home, without looking back._

"Morning, Mickie," Mickie's best friend, Kelly spoke, walking up to her with a smile, snapping Mickie out of her thoughts.

"Oh, Hey Kellz," The brunette said, smiling small, but soon turning into a frown.

"You alright?" Kelly asked, noticing Mickie's small frown.

"Yeah, just tired," The slightly older female replied.

"Well we've got a long day ahead of us, so wake up!" The blonde exclaimed, and Mickie giggled. She loved how fast Kelly could cheer her up. Just then, Chris Jericho walked up to the females, smiling at them.

"Morning, ladies," Chris said, ruffling Kelly's hair, and going over to Mickie, planting a kiss on her lips.

"Morning Chris!" Kelly exclaimed, grinning.

"Hey," Mickie replied, with a smile. Almost a year after John left, she got with Chris Jericho. He was there when she needed him, and made her happy. After 2 years, Mickie still couldn't believe John left her, without even telling her why. She was no longer mad at him, but upset. The time he was gone, he didn't try to call her, text her, or come in contact with her in any way. That was the part that broke Mickie's heart the most. She thought he loved her. If he did, why didn't he try to talk to her? To make sure that she was okay?

"Earth to Mickz," Chris chuckled, waving his hand in front of the female's face.

"Sorry," She said, snapping out of her deep thoughts.

"You alright?" The man asked his girlfriend, curious of what she was thinking.

"Fine," She said, with a smile. "Let's go to class,"

"Alright, see you at lunch, babe," He said, kissing her cheek.

"See you there. Bye Kellz!" She exclaimed, the blonde smiled at her best friend as they all went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

It was now lunch time. Mickie sat with Chris, Kelly, Randy, Maria and Phil, (also known to some students as CM Punk.) While her friends engaged in conversation, Mickie looked down at her plate of food and moved it around with her fork. John Cena had been reeling through her mind, and she didn't know why. He left her 2 years ago, and she was now with Chris. But for some reason, the female couldn't get the memories of their relationship out of her mind. Chris looked at his girlfriend, and noted how distant she was. He placed an arm around her waist and leaned closer to her.

"Dinner tonight?" He whispered in her ear. The brunette turned to him and softly smiled.

"I'd love that," She softly replied, before crashing her lips onto Chris'. The blonde moved his lips with hers, before placing a hand in her light brown hair. The two then heard a throat clear, signaling the couple to pull apart. Mickie's face turned a bright red, as Chris looked at Randy.

"What?" The man asked.

"Save it for later, bro," Randy replied, before winking. Kelly looked at her best friend, and instantly knew something was bothering her. She nudged their other friend, Maria, who looked at the blonde.

"What's going on with Mickie?" Kelly whispered, nodding her head towards their friend.

"I don't know, Kells. But we have to find out," The red head replied. Kelly nodded in agreement.

"Mickz?" She softly whispered. The young female looked up at her best friend, with an expression on her face that even Kelly had a hard time reading.

"Yeah?" Mickie responded, quietly. Maria looked at Kelly, as they both nodded.

"Come on, Mickz. Let's go talk before class starts," Maria spoke, taking Mickie's hand and leading her to the bathroom with Kelly trailing behind.

"What's going on?" The brunette asked, looking at her two friends.

"Well, you've been really… distant today. What's up?" Maria came right out and asked, which earned her a smack in the stomach from Kelly.

"Way to beat around the bush," The blonde mumbled. Mickie sighed and looked down, then back up at them.

"Why did John leave me?" She whispered. "What did I do wrong? I loved him! And I thought he loved me!" The youngest out of the three exclaimed, breaking down. Maria and Kelly looked at each other once again, but this time, with sympathy written on their faces.

"Mickie…," Kelly whispered, walking closer to her best friend.

"No, Kelly! Where did he go? More importantly… why did he go? I didn't even mean enough to him to get an explanation! That make me think it's my fault he left!" She exclaimed, running a hand through her hair.

"Sweetie, you loved him and treated him so well. It couldn't of been your fault," The fiery red head told her.

"Then why do I feel so bad?" The brunette asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I don't know. But you shouldn't. You have Chris," The blonde pointed out.

"That's true! He treats you right, so be happy with him," Maria agreed, smiling slightly. Mickie looked at them, as a small smile crept across her lips.

"You know what? You're right! I like Chris! John left me. I'm not going to let him ruin my life!" She spoke. Her best friends nodded as the bell rang, letting the students know to get back to class. The three then walked out of the bathroom and parted ways for the remainder of the school day.

* * *

Mickie and Chris sat in the restaurant, waiting for their food to come. The young couple then heard a loud bang. Mickie's head turned to the window and realized that there was a thunderstorm outside. Chris lightly grabbed his girlfriend's hand, catching her attention.

"You okay? You're not scared… are you?" He questioned. In response, Mickie raised her eyebrows. "I mean of the storm," The male added.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine," She giggled. Chris smiled, but soon turned serious.

"So… what's been going on lately?" He asked, rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"What do you mean?" She replied, confused to where Chris was going with this.

"I mean you've been acting… different lately. What's going on?" He softly spoke, looking into her dark brown eyes. The brunette sighed and looked at him.

"Nothing… I've just been thinking a lot lately," She replied. That wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

"Okay. If something was wrong, you'd tell me. Right?" Mickie smiled. She loved how much Chris cared about her. It's something she was questioning with John after he left.

"Of course. Thank's for tonight, Chris. It's really nice," She softly said. Chris smiled back at her.

"Anything for my girl," He told her, with a smile. Mickie felt a pang in her chest and looked down. That's what John used to call her. How was she supposed to keep her mind of her ex-boyfriend if everything was reminding her of him? Her current boyfriend took her hand and softly kissed it, just as their food arrived.

* * *

As the couple ate, Chris couldn't help but question if Mickie really was okay. He was having a great time, but something was missing. Was it the twinkle in her eye? Or the pep in her voice? Whatever it was, he knew something wasn't right. He wanted so desperately to know what was bothering his girlfriend, but he didn't want to push her into telling him something she wasn't ready to. Then, it hit him like a ton of bricks. What if she was in thought about that poor excuse for a man.

"John Cena," Chris whispered. "That bastard," He then added. Just the thought of his name made him want to hurt someone. The two were never friends. They despised each other. Something about John didn't sit well with Chris, and the same applied for John. When Cena left Mickie, it gave him even more of a reason to have hatred towards Mickie's ex-boyfriend.

"Chris?" Chris' current girlfriend said, snapping the blonde out of his deep thoughts. "Have you been listening to what I've been saying?"

"Huh?"

"I'm going to take that as a no," Mickie said, with a giggle. "I was saying, I think we should get going. The storm's calmed down and it would be a good time to make a run for it," She finished. Chris nodded in agreement.

"Okay, just let me go pay and we can head out," He spoke, before kissing her forehead and walking away. Mickie on the other hand, starting to walk near the front door to get some air. But when she did, she bumped into a muscular figure and had to keep herself from falling on her face.

"I'm so sorry! I should've watched where I was going," She spoke, slowly moving the hair from her face.

"No, it was my fault," The man said. Mickie's eyes widened. She would've recognized that voice any day. She looked up at him in shock.

"J-John?"

"In the flesh."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my God," Mickie said to herself, still trying to convince herself that this wasn't really happening. She then looked up at her ex-boyfriend. "W-what the hell are you doing here?" She managed to ask. John softly smiled at her.

"I came back, Mickie," He told her.

"And why would you do that?" The brunette questioned, with as much attitude as possible.

"Because I care about you?" Her ex replied, almost in a question. The female shook her head and tried to stop the tears coming to her eyes.

"You don't care about me. You never cared about me," She said. John's smile faded as Mickie let a salty tear fall from her eye.

"What? Of course I care, Mickie!" John exclaimed, shocked. After all they had been through, how could she question his love for her?

"Really? Then why didn't you ever tell me why you left? Why didn't you try to call or text me to make sure I was okay? It's been 2 years, John!" She yelled at him, starting to cry even more. Just then, Chris approached her and slipped an arm around her waist.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, noticing his girlfriend's tears. The brunette looked at John, then back to Chris.

"Nothing… I'm going to the car," She said, pushing past John and walking out of the restaurant. John watched his ex-girlfriend leave and sighed, looking down. He then looked back up when Chris pushed his shoulder.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Cena?" The blonde exclaimed. John shook his head.

"Nice to see you too, Jericho! I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing near Mickie?" The slightly older male retorted.

"What? I'm not allowed a night out with my girlfriend?" Chris asked, with a smirk, knowing this would bother his rival. John's eyes widened at what he was being told.

"Girlfriend?" Mickie's ex asked, shocked.

"I'm sorry. Did I fucking stutter? Yes, my girlfriend!"

"You're joking," The older man spoke, in a low voice.

"Nope. Ask Mickie herself, she'll tell you," Mickie's current boyfriend told him, his smirk growing larger.

"Why, Chris? Out of all the girls you could have, you take my girl!" Chris chuckled at this.

"She's not your girl anymore, Cena. You left her, heartbroken. And I was there when she needed me. It's your own fault," John looked down. As much as he hated it, he had to admit Chris was right. It was his own fault. He could have called Mickie, but he didn't want to hear her upset. He felt bad, but he couldn't change it. John then sighed and looked at his least favourite person.

"Can we just put everything behind us for a second? I really need to talk to her. I promise not to try anything with her. She hates me anyways…," At this point, Chris felt bad for John. Maybe it wasn't even his fault he left. Letting him talk to Mickie was the least he could do. Besides, Mickie was faithful to him now, not John.

"Fine," The blonde replied, sighing in defeat. John nodded at the other man.

"Thanks. She still at the same address?" It was then Chris' turn to nod. John then smiled a little and started to make his way out, only to turn back around when he heard his name.

"Cena!" Chris called, "Try anything with her and I swear I'll kick the shit out of you!" The younger male hissed. John looked down and swallowed the lump in the back of his throat. He used to be able to say that about Mickie. But not anymore… She was with another man and John had a hard time accepting that.

"Understood," He responded quietly. "Just… take care of her… take care of her better than I ever did… please?" He asked. Truthfully, he knew what Chris was about. Manipulating people and getting any woman he wanted. He didn't trust Chris one bit with Mickie, and knew she was only going to get her heart broken. But, he had to make the blonde believe he wasn't going to try to get his girl back. He knew it would be hard, but John wouldn't easily give up on the fight for his true love.

"I will, dumbass," Chris replied, rolling his eyes.

"_I hope Mickie hasn't fallen too hard," _John thought to himself. If she had, she would have a really hard time seeing the evil side to Chris.

* * *

John got nervous as he walked up to Mickie's door the next day. The almost 18 year old then took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Within minutes, the door slowly swung open to reveal Mickie, in sweat pants and a t-shirt, looking more beautiful as ever. However, when the female saw John standing at her door, she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked, coldly. John sighed and looked at her.

"Can I come in… please?" He asked, with pleading eyes. The 17 year old girl sighed and moved out of the way, allowing her ex-boyfriend to enter her house.

"What do you want, John?" She questioned, confused.

"We need to talk," He responded, sitting on the loveseat.

"Honestly, I don't want to talk to you," She quietly responded, moving the hair from her face and starting to tear up again.

"Fine. Then you don't have to talk. I'll talk, and you listen," She then sighed and sat down on the recliner, crossing her legs.

"I'm listening," She softly spoke, giving him a chance.

"Look, first of all, I need to get this off my chest. Why Chris? You know what he's like and you're still going out with him!"

"He's not like that anymore! Maybe if you were around those 2 years, you would see how much he's changed! And I can date whoever the fuck I want!" She yelled at him.

"I doubt he's changed, Mickie! He's still the same asshole he was before!" She shook her head and started to cry, before standing up.

"Get out," She said, pointing to the door.

"Mickie…"

"Get the fuck out of my house!" She screamed. John sighed and gently took her arm.

"Mickz," He softly said. She yanked her arm away and looked at him.

"Don't call me that. Only my friends can call me that," She said, through her tears. John looked down, then at Mickie, before slowly leaving her house.


	4. Chapter 4

Mickie walked into the school the next morning and met up with her friends like she did every morning.

"Morning, Mickz," Kelly greeted with a smile, which Mickie returned. The blonde seemed more cheery than usual. Mickie wondered what was making her best friend appear so happy. The brunette shrugged and knew in a matter of time she would find out. The three told each other everything! She then soon realized, she hadn't told her best friends that John Cena was back. When Maria noticed the silence between the three, she quickly thought of a topic to discuss.

"So… I just sat home last night doing homework… what about you guys?" The red asked her two best friends.

"Randy came by my house and asked me on a date!" Kelly exclaimed, no longer holding in her excitement. Mickie and Maria squealed. They had a strong feeling that Randy liked Kelly but they knew the 'viper' would be too scared to make a move. That was, until now. Plus, the girls knew Kelly had a crush on the Orton, as she told them the week prior.

"Awh, Kells! That's great! How did the date go?" Maria asked, wanting to know all the details of her friend's night.

"It was absolutely perfect, Ria. He took me to this really nice restaurant, and then we went for a walk on the beach," The blonde spilled, having a huge smile on her face. Mickie and Maria smiled at how happy their friend was.

"That's awesome, Kelly! Are you guys going to see each other again?" The red head asked, curious of the answer.

"I hope so! The first date was great. I think we should do it again. I just hope Randy feels the same way," She responded, looking down.

"I'm sure he does," The girls heard a deep voice behind them say. Kelly spun around to see Randy standing before her. She felt her cheeks starting to burn, and knew instantly she was blushing. "I'll pick you up at 6 then," He said with a wink, before walking away. The girls screamed once again.

"Alright! Let's calm down," Maria said, giggling. "Mickz, anything interesting with you?"

"Well, I went out with Chris," She said, smiling small.

"Anything happen?" Kelly questioned, noting how Mickie was not saying much. The brunette then sighed.

"Guys… I have to tell you something…," Mickie said, wondering how her best friends would take the news that her ex-boyfriend was back.

"Oh my God! You're pregnant!" Kelly exclaimed, shocked.

"Mickie! How could you be pregnant? We're still in school!" Maria yelled, also jumping to conclusions.

"Hold on!" Mickie shouted. Maria and Kelly stopped yelling at looked at the brunette. "I'm not pregnant," She finished, shaking her head.

"Then what do you have to tell us?" Kelly asked, curiously. Mickie took in a deep breath and prepared to tell the two.

"John's back," She simply said, looking at them.

"John? John who?" The fiery red head asked, confused.

"John Cena! He moved back here!" Maria and Kelly were shocked. How could after 2 years, the man who broke their best friend's heart even show his face?

"What?" The two both exclaimed. Before Mickie could say anything else, the bell rang, notifying the students to get to their first class. The brunette shook her head.

"I'll talk to you after school," She said, before walking away. Maria and Kelly looked at each other.

"We'll talk later?" Kelly suggested. Maria nodded as the two girls exchanged smiles before walking to their class.

* * *

While Mickie was on her way to class, she noticed someone who looked strangely familiar heading to the same room that she was. She walked closer to the door of her classroom and rolled her eyes when she recognized who it was… John Cena. Great. Not only was her ex-boyfriend back in the same town and school as her, he was also in the same class. The brunette ignored her old boyfriend and walked into the room, sitting at a desk in the front row, hopefully far away from John.

"Everyone please take their seats," Mr. Hemsley said to his students.

"Is this seat taken?" She heard the voice of the man she least wanted to see speak to her. The 17 year old briefly looked at the man, but quickly turned back around.

"I don't know," She replied, brushing him off. She could feel John's eyes leave her as he sat next to her. This was going to be a long period. What Mickie didn't realize, was the set of green eyes staring her down.

* * *

The bell finally rang, letting the students know that first period was now over. Mickie quickly grabbed her bag and made her way out of the room, only to be stopped in the hallway with a woman standing in front of her.

"Uhm, hi?" Mickie said, unsure of who the girl was.

"Mickie James?" She asked.

"Yeah? You are?"

"My name's Eve. I'm John Cena's girlfriend," Eve said, smirking.

"Girlfriend? What are you talking about? John just moved here," Mickie explained, hoping this was all just some big joke.

"I know. We met when he first moved to EastBrook. He asked me out and we've dated since then," Eve told her. "But then he told me he was moving away to talk to Mickie James, which I guess is you. We never broke up, so I asked his parents where they were moving to so I could still be with him. As you can see, here I am," She finished. "So, stay away from John. Or we'll have a big problem."

"He's all yours," Mickie said, before walking away. How could John come back and try to get her back when he was with Eve?

"Mickie!" The brunette turned around to face the man she was currently furious with. She sighed and tried to keep the tears from falling. How could after only 2 days, the one she thought she would be with forever cause her so much pain?

"Don't John."

"What are you talking about? Don't what?" John asked, confused. He knew she was upset about what he said about Chris, but he couldn't help but worry about their relationship. He knew Chris better than Mickie ever did. He knew it would only be a matter of time before Chris broke his ex-girlfriend's heart, but he would do anything to prevent it. So, he came to apologize to Mickie and hopefully sort things out between them.

"Don't talk to me ever again," Mickie said, shaking her head and letting a salty tear fall from her eye. She quickly wiped it away. She was going to try to be strong through this whole situation. "I hate you, you asshole!" She yelled, slapping him across the face and running away. John rubbed his cheek and slowly watched the girl he loved, walk away from him.


	5. Chapter 5

When the final bell rang, Mickie grabbed her bag from her locker and started to walk out of the school as fast as she could. To be honest, she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone after the whole Eve thing. She felt sick just thinking of John doing that to her. When she got outside of the school, she bumped into a large figure, knocking her bag out of her hands.

"Ugh!" She exclaimed, frustrated.

"Sorry Mickz," The man said. Mickie sighed loudly when she recognized who it was.

"Whatever," She said, rolling her eyes and picking her bag off of the floor.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you," John said, looking in her eyes. Mickie briefly looked at him but soon looked elsewhere, before trying to walk away from him. He then stepped in front of his ex-girlfriend, stopping her from escaping.

"Move John," She sternly said.

"Please let me talk to you…," John softly said to her.

"Leave me alone."

"Mickie, what's gotten into you?" The man questioned.

"You! You're what's gotten into me!" She yelled, fed up with everything that had been going on.

"Me? What did I do?" He asked, confused about what she was going on about.

"How do after two years, you just come back and expect everything to go back to normal! Especially since you have a fucking girlfriend!" She spoke. All she wanted to do was go home and never show her face in school again. She couldn't believe John played her like that. She thought John was the one for her!

"Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend, Mickie!" John explained, wondering where his ex heard this rumor from.

"Yes you do! Eve! She came back here with you!" The brunette fought with him. John's eyes widened when he realized who the female was talking about.

"Eve Torres? What did she tell you?" He questioned, anger boiling quietly in him.

"She told me that you dated her and your old school and you guys never broke up. So when she found out you were moving here to get me back, she moved here and told me she has problems with me and threatened me because she saw me talking to you," The younger student explained. When John heard this, he was furious.

"I can't believe her!" He exclaimed. Mickie was confused. Was John denying everything that Eve told her?

"Huh?" The brunette asked, wanting an explanation.

"Mickie, Eve is not my girlfriend!" The oldest of the two explained.

"She's not?" She continued when John shook his head, "Then who is she?"

"Well, she's not lying when she said we went to EastBrook together. But ever since I met her, she had this thing for me… maybe I went out with her once but…," Mickie rolled her eyes at hearing this. "But I ended it when I realized what I was doing!" He defended himself.

"I'm leaving," The brunette said, trying to start walking home again. John lightly took her arm.

"No you're not. We're talking about this and we're talking about it now," He spoke. Mickie could tell there was something in his voice she had never heard before. He sounded… hurt? But why would he be? He was the one causing her stress, not vice-versa. The female sighed.

"You have 5 minutes to explain why you haven't contacted me in two years, and then I'm leaving," She strictly said.

"Okay, well fir-" He started but was soon interrupted by Chris Jericho snaking his arm around Mickie's waist.

"Hey baby," The blonde said, kissing her cheek. "I thought you would be almost home by now. I was getting ready to come over."

"Yeah, I thought I would to. But John decided now was a good time to talk," Mickie replied, rolling her eyes.

"Is he bothering you, Mickz?" Chris asked his girlfriend. The female looked at John and saw the same hurt in his eyes. She sighed and looked back at her current boyfriend.

"No, he's fine. Can you just give us a second? I'll meet you at the benches," She said, turning around and placing a soft kiss on his lips. When John saw this, he looked down and realized how badly he had screwed up. If he hadn't left, that would have been him.

"Okay babe. I'm watching you, Cena," The blonde man said, glaring at his enemy before slowly leaving the two to speak. John looked back up at his ex-girlfriend.

"Look, we obviously can't talk about this now but trust me, I can explain. Let's just meet up sometime and we can discuss it, I promise," John offered. He wanted Mickie to know the truth about everything, but he couldn't tell her with Chris standing almost 5 feet away from them. Mickie looked at him and thought about the offer. "Please Mickie?" He added. She sighed heavily.

"Fine. But I'm telling you, you have one chance, that's it. Come by my house later today and we'll talk," She said, before turning around and walking to Chris.

* * *

Chris and Mickie were making their way to the brunette's house. The pair was akwardly quiet and Chris knew Mickie was not speaking as much as she normally did, so he decided to start a conversation about what had been on his mind.

"So, what did Cena say to you?" He asked, looking at his girlfriend for an answer.

"He wanted to explain himself but we didn't have time, so he's coming over to my house later on tonight," She softly said, looking straight ahead. Mickie didn't think that John coming to her house was a problem, but her boyfriend thought otherwise.

"What?" Chris exclaimed, stopping dead in his tracks. Noting the blonde was no longer walking with her, Mickie stopped and walked over to the male.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You invited John Cena to your house?" He started to raise his voice. Mickie swallowed, he often raised his voice at her, but this time was different. This time she didn't know why he was so mad, so how could she defend herself?

"Yeah… why?"

"He's not going to your house."

"And why not?" Mickie questioned. What was so wrong about letting him explain himself?

"Because I said so, that's why!" Chris was full on yelling now, and it scared Mickie, but she wasn't going to back down.

"No! You're not the boss of me, Chris! I can do whatever I want!" The brunette said, starting to raise her own voice.

"Yes I am! You listen to what I say because I'm the dominant one in this relationship! Not you!" He screamed, getting in her face. Mickie closed her eyes and hoped when she opened them, Chris was gone. But she realized that wasn't the case. "You know, you've been a real bitch lately and I don't like it. So stop, or I'll leave you, got it?" He said, lowering his voice to his usual volume as Mickie slowly nodded. He then roughly grabbed Mickie's arm. Mickie squealed.

"Chris, you're hurting me! Let go!" She exclaimed, shutting her eyes in pain.

"Fine," He then released her arm and she looked at it, revealing a large bruise. "But I swear Mickie, if I find out something happened between you and Cena, we're done," He warned, before turning on his heel and walking away from her.

* * *

Mickie was sitting on her couch watching t.v, when she heard the doorbell ring. She sighed. Great. It was John. Slowly, she walked to the door and opened it, revealing her ex-boyfriend standing in front of her.

"Come in," She softly said, moving out of the way to allow him to walk inside.

"Thanks, so, let's get this started because it's going to take a while," He said, walking over to the couch and sitting on it. Mickie made her way to the recliner and sat on it cross-legged, banging her now bad arm in the process. She held her arm, but quickly removed her hand, not wanting John to notice, but it was too late.

"Mickie… what happened to your arm?"


	6. Chapter 6

Mickie looked at John briefly, and looked away. "It's nothing, John."

"Don't tell me it's nothing… what happened?" John asked, getting more concerned.

"Just drop it!" She said, raising her voice. She then tried to keep the tears from falling. "Please." John looked at her before looking down. It hit him. He closed his eyes hoping when he asked her the question she would deny.

"Mickie…," He gulped but soon continued. "Did Chris do this to you?" He asked, in almost a whisper. The brunette closed her eyes and quickly made a decision in her mind. Was she going to tell the truth or lie to her ex-boyfriend?

"…No…" She softly said. The man noticed how uncomfortable she seemed when she answered and automatically knew she was lying.

"Just tell me the truth. Please," He softly said, practically begging. The brunette sighed and pulled the sleeve to her sweatshirt down. If she wanted the relationship with her and her ex-boyfriend to go anywhere, it needed to start with honesty.

"Fine…," She then took a deep breath in and looked John in his sea blue eyes before continuing. "Yeah… Chris did it," She timidly said, looking into John's eyes, searching for a response.

"Son of a bitch," He said to himself, before standing up and heading for the door. Mickie ran over to him and grabbed his arm. She looked at him and could see the anger written on his face.

"It's okay. I'm fine," She assured him. He looked down at her with the same anger, but when he saw her face, he knew he needed to calm down. He then deeply sighed.

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't change the fact that he laid his hands on you like that. Just because you weren't hurt doesn't make it okay," John spoke. He felt his fists starting to tense up and knew the next time he saw Chris, wasn't going to be good.

"Look, I appreciate your concern and stuff, but this is mine and Chris's relationship. Not yours. So please, let me deal with it myself," She said, releasing his arm. "Besides, we're here to talk about me and you, not me and Chris; and I would really like to hear your explanation," She finished, walking back over to the chair and sitting on it. John watched her and followed, sitting near.

"Right… the explanation," John said, nodding his head.

"Yes please, I'd love to hear it," Mickie said, silently starting to doubt that John had one.

"Okay… Well let's start with why I haven't talked to you since I left," He started, clearing his throat, knowing the explanation would take a while. He then sighed. "I didn't want to hear you so upset. I knew what happened was my fault and I couldn't live with myself. I knew that it would haunt you. I knew if I called you, or texted you, it would just remind you of me. I didn't want to put you in a depressed mood every time I talked to you, because you knew I was gone. I just… I couldn't do that to you," He explained, looking in her dark brown eyes, searching for a reaction. She briefly closed her eyes before looking back to him.

"Okay… I believe you," She said, nodding her head. John looked surprised.

"Y-you do?" He asked. 'Well, this was going better as planned' he thought to himself.

"Yeah. I mean, I get it. You were just looking out for me. But before you say anything else… why is Eve here too?" She questioned. She knew that it was totally off topic, but she needed to know. To know if she even did have a chance with her ex.

"Like I said, I went to school with her. She seemed like a good person at first, so I gave her a chance. We went out… once. To be honest, it was a huge mistake. When we were on the date, I realized that I wasn't ready for a relationship yet. I still wasn't over you. So, I ended it. But when I did, she became completely obsessed with me. I mean, she followed my every move. She just… she's evil, Mickie," Once again, Mickie nodded. She was starting to understand where John was coming from.

"Alright, so she's crazy," She said, with a small giggle. John chuckled and looked at her.

"Pretty much," She smiled at him. Truth was, she liked how they were opening up to each other. It almost felt like they were dating again.

"Okay, now for the real question. Why did you leave?" Her smile faded as she questioned him. This was the answer she was most worried about. She needed to know if it was her fault. The slightly older male sighed and looked at her.

"Okay… but you have to promise me one thing."

"What?" She asked, confused to what he needed her to promise.

"Promise me that you'll believe me. Just know that I would never lie to you, especially not about this. Just, please… at least consider believing me?" He asked. Mickie saw the look on his face and knew he was serious. She knew she was honest with him, so the least she could do was trust that he was going to be too.

"Alright. I'll believe you. Go ahead," She told him, interested in what he was going to tell her. John took a deep breath in and nodded.

"So… the reason I left is because of Chris," He said, looking down, but soon back at Mickie. The brunette's eyes widened.

"W-what?" She managed to say. She was shocked. Now she was questioning if John was really telling the truth. "What did Chris have to do with you leaving?"

"A lot; and that's what I was getting to. A couple days before I left, when I was walking home from school, he pulled me aside. He told me that I was no good for you. I started to believe him. All I brought to you was trouble, and pain," He spoke, shaking his head and trying his best not to tear up. Mickie softly touched his arm and rubbed it. She was extremely interested in what John was saying.

"What else did he tell you?" She asked, in a low voice.

"He told me that if I didn't leave you… he would hurt you. I was scared, Mickie. Not for me, but for you. So I was stupid enough to listen. I was going to break up with you, but I just couldn't. I knew that I could never be around you if we weren't together. It would crush both of us. So, I convinced my parents that I was interested in another school. I told them it was a better school for me," John continued telling her, shaking his head. "But I was wrong. I couldn't stay away from you… so here I am," He finished his story, looking at her. Mickie closed her eyes and sighed.

"You're lying," She softly said, shaking her head. John was shocked. How could Mickie believe he was making this entire thing up?

"Mickie, you just promised me you would believe me! I wouldn't lie to you! You know that!" He exclaimed.

"I didn't know you were going to lie right to my face!" The brunette retorted.

"Oh my God! I'm telling you I'm not lying! Why don't you believe me? You know how Chris is!" John tried his best not to raise his voice.

"Fine, then I'll just have to find out from Chris himself," She spat at him, before walking to the door.

"How stupid do you think he is? He's going to lie right to your face. He's going to deny it, Mickie," He told her, shaking his head.

"Well, we'll just have to find out. Thank you for coming and clearing this all up, I really appreciate it," She said, smiling small, grabbing her jacket and walking out of the house.

"Oh no, Mickie…," John whispered to himself. He knew if Mickie tried to talk to Chris about it, he'd hurt her. He then heard Mickie's car pull out of the driveway and speed away. John quickly ran out of the door, and into his car, hoping he'd get to Mickie in time.

* * *

Mickie pulled her car up to Chris's house and parked. She then took a breath in before getting out and knocking on the door, this was the moment of truth. The door soon swung open to reveal her boyfriend standing before her.

"Hey Mickie, what's going on?" He asked. He was still in a bad mood after he first talked to his girlfriend.

"Just shut up for a second, Chris. We need to talk," She said. The blonde stepped to the side, allowing Mickie to come into the doorway.

"I guess we do if you're going to talk to me that way. Cut it out," He spat at her. Every time Chris said something, Mickie would start to believe John more and more each time.

"Stop! This is serious!" The female almost yelled at him.

"If you don't stop talking to me like that, we're going to have some problems. I already told you, I rule this relationship. You listen to me. Now tell me what's so 'serious,'" Mickie rolled her eyes and ignored how rude he was being towards her.

"Did you make John leave me two years ago?" She questioned. Chris looked at her.

"What?"

"Did you make John leave me two years ago?" She repeated, but this time, raising her voice. Her boyfriend chuckled and smirked at her. "Oh my God, you did!"

"He wasn't any good for you, Mickie. You were too blind to see, so I got rid of him," Mickie was shocked. John was right…


	7. Chapter 7

Mickie looked up at him and shook her head, before softly asking him, "Why would you do that?" Chris just chuckled.

"I already told you, he was no good for you."

"Whether he was good for me or not was none of your business, Chris," She told him, shaking her head. She still couldn't believe that her current boyfriend was the one who sent her ex- boyfriend around. Chris once again laughed.

"Just shut up, Mickie. You should be thanking me," The blonde told her, with a smirk.

"And why the hell should I be doing that?" She asked him, with a lot of attitude. She didn't think she should thank him for ruining her life.

"Because I got rid of that loser. Plus, you love me now," He spoke, grabbing her arm. "Right?" He clenched his teeth and asked, while tightening his grip on his girlfriend's arm.

"Ow…," Mickie whispered. In the last while, she noticed a huge dramatic change in her boyfriend. He wasn't the fun loving, kind and sweet man she fell in love with. Now he was this evil man who would manipulate and cheat his way. The brunette then stopped. John was right. He warned her about how Chris was.

"Snap out of it, bitch. I'm talking to you," The older male spat at her.

"Chris…," The young girl whispered. All she wanted to do at that moment was run and tell John he was right. She wanted to tell him how sorry she was for not believing him… for not trusting him. The brunette's thoughts were interrupted by her boyfriend shoving her into the nearest wall.

"Shut up," He spat at her, inching closer to the female's face with every word. "I'm getting really sick of you. I don't know how many times I can tell you this; you can't talk back to me. God, you're like a little kid!" He breathed in her face. Mickie tried to back away but couldn't since he had her cornered. She turned her face away, afraid to make eye contact with her boyfriend. For the first time in her life, she felt threatened by someone she thought she loved.

"Let me go," She spoke quietly. Truth was, the 17 year old was too afraid to speak any louder. Chris could snap any minute and the thought of that was eating her alive. Chris just chuckled at his girlfriend's response and placed his lips near her ear.

"If you think this is intimidating, you haven't seen anything yet," He smirked and pulled his face away, but it soon faded. He then lifted up his large hand and slapped the petite woman across the face. Mickie quickly held her cheek and looked at Chris, shocked. She couldn't believe he just did that. Suddenly, it was like all her fears disappeared. He pushed it too far and she wasn't going to let it go.

"I don't get you, Chris!" She yelled. He looked at her and waited for her to continue, which she did. "I don't understand what your problem is, or why you're being such an asshole lately! I mean, we're dating, don't you owe me any explanation?" She finished, still raising her voice. While the two were arguing, John pulled up his car in front of Chris' house, hoping Mickie was still inside, unharmed. When he got out of the car and walked closer to the front door, he could hear the two arguing. Respecting their privacy, he waited outside and listened in on the two, in case Mickie needed help.

"Me? Owe you an explanation? No way! You're the one who's fucking Cena!" Chris spoke, starting to raise his voice himself. Mickie's eyes widened. John, who was still listening outside, was also shocked.

"I'm not having sex with Cena, Chris! Why the hell would you even say that?" She retorted.

"Because I'm not fucking retarded! Why do you think I was so upset he was coming over to your house alone, dumbass!" The blonde said, raising his tone with every word.

"Oh my God! Nothing happened! I can't believe you didn't trust me! What do you think I am? A whore who cheats?" She asked, shaking her head.

"Lately, that's what I am thinking actually," The male said. Mickie's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe he just said that. At that moment, John wanted to break down the door and break every bone in Chris' body. He was in shock that he would say something like that to Mickie. She did nothing wrong!

"John was right about you. You are an asshole and you didn't change. You're still the stubborn, self-centered, jerk you were before!" She spat at him, with as much attitude as possible. The chain gang commander who was standing outside smiled. He was happy Mickie was standing up for herself, but also happy she finally saw the truth about Chris. Meanwhile, Chris once again laughed.

"Oh, I am?" He questioned, and Mickie slowly nodded. The blonde smirked and once again came close to her face. "Well then, you better get used to Cena, and you can go run to him, because we're done! We're over!" He yelled in her face. At that moment, it hit Mickie. She was once again loosing someone she thought she loved. It was like a flashback to her. She was reliving her worst nightmare all over again. John instantly felt bad; he knew how hard this would be for Mickie, but it was the best thing for her. The brunette let a salty tear fall from her eye, but tried to hide it. She didn't want Chris to know how much this was hurting her. "Awh, is the little baby crying?" John heard his rival say, followed by the soft sobs of his ex-girlfriend. The sound of her tears was haunting to him. It was then his turn to relive the night he left. Chris inched closer to Mickie, and viscously grabbed her throat and easily lifting her up, since she was still cornered by the wall.

"Chris! Let me go!" The brunette screamed, starting to gasp for air and coughing.

"What now, Mickie? SuperCena isn't here to save you! I'll kill you if I have to! And I'll make it look like it was an accident! Fucking try me, James! I'll make sure no one misses you, especially your stupid little 'ex'!" He raised his voice, tightening his grip on her throat. At that moment, John knew he needed to help Mickie. He kicked the door down and saw his enemy holding Mickie above the ground, and clutching her throat. Quickly, the CeNation leader ran over and attacked him, making him drop the brunette onto the floor, who instantly gasped for air and started coughing. John threw Chris into everything in his way. The couch, the mirror, the wall. He wanted to put the younger male through the same torture he put Mickie through. John then started punching the man's lifeless body, with as much power as possible.

"John! Stop! You're gonna kill him!" He heard the low raspy voice of Mickie call. He then realized what his main concern was. It wasn't hurting Chris, it was making sure Mickie was okay. John then picked Chris' unconscious body up, and threw him out the front door, and onto the lawn.

"Get the fuck out of here and leave us alone!" The chain gang soldier yelled. He then ran over to Mickie, who was crying, and crouched down near her. "Mickie… are you alright?" He softly asked, looking at her, and wiping her tears.

"Thank you…" She spoke, in the same soft tone. John looked into her dark brown eyes and Mickie did the same. The oldest of the two leaned in, keeping an eye on her lips.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," He quietly said. When Mickie didn't respond, he crashed his lips onto the brunette's while she moved hers in sync with his. When they pulled away, John pulled Mickie into a well needed hug and kissed her forehead. "Let's get out of here and clean you up," He spoke, helping her up and walking out with her. Mickie softly smiled, but then looked over at Chris who was starting to stir. She saw the anger in his eyes and watched as he mouthed to her.

"_I'm gonna get you…," _Mickie gulped as she slowly turned away from him. This could be the start of something great… or something terrible…


End file.
